A nightmare love Itachi
by moonshadowdweller
Summary: This is the character info for this series. Its rated M for later things in this story line. There will be some rape in some of the stories. Also, I do not own anything related to Naruto the only thing I own is my character Amaya. First fan fic so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Character info:

Name: Amaya (last name unknown)

Age: 20

Eyes: Normally they are a dark purple but they change with you attitude

Hair: light blue

The pic below is what I imagine her to look like

Back-story: You lived on your own, orphaned when you were 3. Kakashi took you in as a little sister and you lived with him until you were 16. Once you were 16 you moved into you own place you had already become a Jounin. You have immense powers and use a lot of forest (earth/wood) type jutsus. When you were 16 you were in the forest making different summoning contracts with the animals, when you stumbled upon Itachi. You knew a lot about his clan and instantly looked down. He laughed at you and told you he wouldn't use his genjutsu on you. Once you looked up he was taken aback by your intense purple eyes. From that moment on he never would leave you. After a few months you guys started dating. No one had ever seen Itachi smile as much as when he was with you. Everyone in town agreed you would make a great couple, both having powerful techniques.

However a year later you became pregnant with his child, you both decided to keep it, since you were financially stable. About 4 months into the pregnancy something horrific happened.

You wake up to the smell of blood, "Itachi, love?" you open your eyes only to look into Itachi's genjutsu. He shared with you his memories of what he had just down, murdering his entire clan, the blood spill, the smell, the screams, you felt all their pain, as well as Itachi's hate. He ended his genjutsu by shoving his sword through your stomach/womb. You are instant pain, feel as if you were dying, but what killed you was when you tried to form the word "why" he answered "I don't love you, never have, never will, I hate all." And disappeared from your life.

Current: Three years had passed since that incident, that child had died when Itachi had stabbed it, but your love for him hadn't and you hated yourself for it. You had taken care of Sasuke, until the last year when he had left for Orochimaru. You now had become stronger developed new jutsus, befriended Naruto and his gang, as well as become the head of the ANBU. You were one of Tsunade's top ninjas, only your "brother" (Kakashi) had topped you, which made yours and his relationship fun. Always competing with each other but loved each other just like normal siblings. You packed your bags now, just being assigned a new mission from Tsunade, one you'd thoroughly enjoy, tracking Akatsuki….

Some techniques: Summon a forest with all the creatures included, the forest summon is also useful in your genjutsus. You can use all the elements if you summon a part of the forest. (example. Summon a river (from the forest) into your body and use it as a water jutsu) Otherwise your shadow clones are made of earth. You also are very useful in tracking because the trees are your ears and just touching the ground you can feel anything within 2000 km of it.

Weakness: You are not a close combat also, you were gold bracelets, necklaces, and other jewelry to help control your chakra since the day Itachi stabbed you he also stabbed through your Chakra network. If someone attacks you where stabbed or removes your jewelry you cannot mold or control your chakra.


	2. Chapter 2

You had been told by Tsunade to walk and take in your surroundings while you searched for the Akatsuki, she didn't want you to waste your energy. But she always forgets that you base your power from the forest. As long as you stayed in the forest you could be safe and fast.

You walk out the gates and immediately jump onto a tree in the surrounding forest and start your journey. You jump limb to limb listening to the trees rustling, whispering their secrets. Closing your eyes you can sense Kiba and Akamura training nearby, birds chirping, squirrels having a quarrel. A smile dances on your lips as you relax into your habitat. Your mind forgets to remind you of the dangers…and memories that lie waiting for you.

3 hours later and many false alarms later:

You take a break laying on a branch opening a bag of pita chips and chowing down on it. As you crunch down you hear a crunch in the forest. You freeze listen again, sounds of two people walking, at least 1000 km away, should take you 10 minutes to reach….you had to hurry. You jump to the floor press your palm to the ground, close your eyes and visualize what the ground sees. Those two figures are Akatsuki members, FINALLY, wait fuck…two…two members SHIT. You open your eyes and think things through. You are going to have to separate them using your forest genjutsu on one and fighting the other….or you'd figure it out there. Your brother always yelled at you for never being prepared.

You rush forward using a technique to blend your presence in with the forest you reach them in 10 minutes. Before you can even start your genjutsu you hear the shorter one say:

"Well I'll go ahead you can take care of her right Hidan? Hurry up Pein will be upset if we are any later."

He then disappears from sight and you hear laughter. You stop on the branch above Hidan, still outa eyesight and are blended into the tree.

"Come on out so I may honor Jashin."

You blink, there is no way in hell that he can know you are there, then he appears right in front of you.

"There you are."

He hits you with his scythe but right before impact you substitute for a log and appear on the floor staring at him. He smirks at you.

"I see you're an Anbu, I shouldn't be shocked you substituted, but you shouldn't be shocked we knew you were there, we are Akatsuki, remember?"

You were rendered for a second, but only a second. A smirk jumps to your lips.

"You are right, how wrong of me to discredit you. This should be fun then, always look forward to a good fight."

H: "If by good fight you mean you die instantly, then I won't let you down."

He smirks back at you and instantly throws the scythe, too late all the while he stared at you you had activated your genjutsu.

Hidans POV:

She disappeared into the forest, dissipating in the air, god dammit fucking genjutsus. All the creatures in the forest came out blood red eyes all with sharp teeth ready to tear him limb from limb. He tried to move, too fucking late the trees were tying him up he was spread upon a giant tree just like his victims were. Ironic, he laughed hysterically.

Really please eat me tear me apart, rip me to shreds, oh how I can't look forward to it. The animals instantly charged him, blood staining the forest. All the while he laughed. Not flinching once from pain.

Amayas POV:

WTF he's laughing, he feels nothing, this can't be, it must mean he doesn't believe its happening.

Hidan then broke from her genjutsu.

"That was very exciting, anything else you'd like to try?"

Shit he was too close to here, the scythe came after her again (whispering to herself) shadow clone jutsu. She made her real self invisible and blend into the forest, the scythe still chasing after her clone. Hopefully this would buy her time. She saw the scythe scrap her clone…then it stopped and retracted her clone's blood on the tip. Hidan laughed more.

"Its all over now my sweet forest princess."

He licked the blood of and drew a diagram, then his body changed. Her clone stopped and stared at him.

H: "Are you ready for real torture?"

He grabbed his sword and stabbed …himself…wtf he laughed as blood poured from his side, your clone did the same…but wait, he didn't touch it. The clone fell to the ground still remaining in tact though. He stabbed a few more times, then aimed for the clones heart then Hidan laughed until *POOF* Hidan smiled and yelled:

"Very good, you had me believing this entire time it was you. Well done, a true opponent, you've even weakened me. But now Jashin will be upset with me for the false sacrifice. So you shall suffer."

He then stopped after a few seconds the scythe went across your face barely missing you.

"There you are, shall we truly play now."

You quickly jumped down.

"What are you?"

He laughed and kept throwing his scythe, after about 1 hour of dodging both of you were exhausted, he laughed it off but you were losing hope. Then out of nowhere something stabbed you in the back. But Hidan was in front of you..

H: You aren't the only one who can use clones…hahahahah

Y: SHIT

He retracted his scythe with your blood on it, you staggered to your feet wincing at your back injury.

H: Shall we begin now?

He did the same he had done before, grabbed the sword and stabbed his leg. You fell to the floor instantly grabbing your leg, not making a sound, no tears, no wincing, just glaring.

Y: So you need your victim's blood in order to win a fight, pretty fucked up, but unique and basically undefeatable.

H: You figured it out, strong, intelligent, and very sexy.

He licks his lips as he looks you up and down. You roll your eyes, then he stabs your shoulder. You fight back any form of pain. He laughs more.

H: This should be soooo fun, it doesn't hurt, mmm but I can feel your pain, but you, you don't show it at all. Do you enjoy it? Oh how I'm going to take my time with you."

Good, time, time you can use to figure shit out. You wonder if it works the opposite way, so you stab yourself with a kunai in your other leg. And he starts to bleed in that leg. Again he only laughs.

H: That's new, feels a little different, but none the less good.

WTF how do you beat him. He continues stabbing himself, the pain continues through your body, but you fight it, however from blood loss you are close to losing consciousness.

H: Hmm shall we go for organs now, how bout the stomach.

Wait, no, not there. Your eyes widen in fear. Hidan stabs his stomach, and right where itachi had stabbed you a pain sears through you so hard and strong that you fall to your face clutching your stomach.

H: That was weird, there was more than a stabbing pain. What is that?

Your chakra flow erupts in you slowly burning your insides and messing with the pace of you heart rate you cough up tons of blood. Hidan can feel it all, feel and know you are defeated he walks over to you.

H: What the fuck is with you?

He kicks you over to see you clutching your stomach, he sees your purple chakra burning through you, a light of purple flowing out of you. His eyes widen and he moves your hands to see the scar and the seal that had been put on it that he had broken.

H: what the fuck is that, fuck this Pein needs to see this shit and I would like to fuck you before I kill you. Sorry Jashin but I'll destroy her with my massive dick instead heh.

He reseals your stomach right as you lose consciousness you feel him slump you over his shoulder and start walking with you…


	3. Chapter 3

FYI: This is a lemon story containing but not limited to: rape, violence (in the rape), and everything is pretty graphic. I do not own anything or one but Amaya and things that happen with her.

Also I do not believe people like being raped or approve of rape its just part of the story so if you don't like it then either skip and I'll do a recap in the next chapter or stop reading. Don't message me saying you didn't approve of rape cuz I know some won't and I've already made my choice so you can't change it.

Also I am not into the type of sex portrayed in this lemon. Just something I figured Hidan would do. So if I suck at it sorry but not super experienced in it k.

However, if you are a fan please message or review it, it means a lot to me when I can see fan response.

Thank you and enjoy.

Moonshadowdweller

Pein's POV:

I was enjoying the silence when Hidan with his obnoxious ways bursts through my room, as always rude, never knocking. I close my eyes trying to calm myself down from his inconsideration. I am after all his leader (for now).

Hidan: Hey a fucking hot bitch in my room.

Me: Is that new?

Hidan: HAHAHA very true. She's an Anbu member from the Leaf Village.

Me: Well Itachi is on a mission he can interrogate her later. Until…

Hidan: NO, that's not why I brought her. I was going to kill her, she actually put up quite a fight. Fucking bitch I might've lost that battle if not for Jashin, god damn cunt. Anyways, she has a weird seal on her stomach, I think if I hadn't broke it she would've killed me.

Me: So you're saying you found a replacement for your self. You say she may be stronger than you…haha. It's just an Leaf Anbu, if you can lose to that then you are pathetic.

Hidan is growing irritated, only amusing me more.

Hidan: Would you just go check it out it's a weird fucking seal.

Me: Fine as long as you leave me alone.

Hidan: Fuck you fine I will.

I follow Hidan into his room, covered in posters of naked females doing quite interesting things. In the corner of his room is his Jashin shrine. Then there on the side of his room on his blood red king size bed laid a lump with long light blue hair spreading all over the pillows. In interest my body moves me closer to look at it. I see a young face probably in early 20s resting, not so much peacefully, her face seems to be fighting either a nightmare or pain. Nonetheless beautiful. I turn to Hidan, businesslike again.

Me: Ok show me

Hidan smirks.

Hidan: My pleasure.

He then pulls the covers down on her, she still doesn't stir.

Me: Did you drug her and …why is naked.

She lie there with no clothes just her jewelry remained on her. It'd been awhile since he had seen a female naked, who wasn't a prostitute. She had more curves than any other woman he had ever seen. His eyes tracing every fine line. Her body had thousands of cuts and quite a few deep wounds, but she looked fine and she looked like she had fought days ago.

Hidan: She's naked cuz her clothes were torn to shreds and I prefer her to sleep this way.

Me: How long has she been here, how long since the fight?

Hidan: We arrived last night and the fight was 2 nights ago, I know she healed rather quickly, only after I resealed her everything just seem to go back to normal.

I am more intrigued and ask Hidan to explain it all, and he does (basically word for word what happened last chapter).

Me: Alright let me see the seal.

Hidan gently (surprising me) moves her to her back, her breasts, her full D breasts exposed, her flat stomach, everything amazing, anything a man would dream about. But her lower stomach, scared and there a seal was placed. I press my hand to it feeling her warmth, she stirs a little under my touch, but still in her dreamland. I feel her chakra, then I move my hands all over her body, her network is fine, very strong but where her jewelry was placed and especially where her stomach wound and seal was, the chakra became complex and stirred in whirls finally moving outward and balancing out again to the rest of the network.

My eyes widen in surprise and interest.

Me: I am quite glad you brought her, what an interesting specimen. The jewelry and the seal, it is to help her chakra network. It appears that somehow the wound inflicted years ago totally exploded her network, when you attacked it, her chakra starting destroying her from the inside out. She probably is very powerful, but these small areas, a mere kunai attack in the right spot and she automatically loses.

Well when Itachi gets here I'll ask if he knows anything bout her until then….just don't kill her.

Hidan smirks and I already feel sorry for the poor girl. I shake my head and leave Hidan's room. Wondering about the girl, then back to business the next tailed beast, we need to capture it soon….

Few hours later:

Hidan had been waiting in the room resting on the bed with you closing his eyes waiting for you to awake…

Normal POV (aka Amaya/you)

You wake up, your body sore, but you felt fine, very drained still. You sit up a little and rub your eyes only to see Hidan next to you, smirking. You automatically move away from him. Then realize you're naked and grab the covers to hide yourself, blushing madly.

You: Why the fuck am I naked?

Hidan: Like it fucking matters you little bitch. But your wounds needed to be tended to, also don't cover yourself up, I've seen ALL OF YOU.

He laughed a little then looked at you, lust brightly flickering in his eyes.

Lemon start:

Hidan: Now remember what reason I kept you alive for my …what the fuck is your name?

You: Why does it matter its not like a rapist really cares what his victim's name is.

Hidan: Very true, but you're going to be my toy for awhile my dear, and by the end of this you won't be a victim, you'll be begging me.

He laughed, you shook in disgust and backed further away from him.

Hidan: So shall we begin then?

He suddenly cuts you palm and licks it up really fast.

You: EWWW that is so fucking gross…wait wtf..

Hidan laughed again. As he changed into the skeleton version.

Hidan: Look around us.

You look around and realize you are in a huge diagram, just like the one he used to defeat you in the forest.

SHIT another fucking ritual, wtf.

You: Sorry I'm not into the pain/pleasure thing.

Hidan: You will be my sweet forest bitch. Now your name?

He stabs his shoulder moaning a little, you wince, but begin to feel pleasure from it

You: WTF!

Hidan: So now you scream. You see when I feel pain, so do you, this new ritual allows you to feel my pleasure as well, and I, I get pleasure from pain. Now your name bitch.

You really hated being called bitch.

You: This is fucking disgusting, fucking freak….my name is Amaya. Ok so stop already.

Hidan: Amaya…hmm….haha no we are just getting started my dear Amaya.

He ties your wrists above your head and your legs spread open to the end posts. He barely cuts his flesh on his arm and you wince more as blood pours from you, pain only instantly to be replaced with pleasure and you let a slight moan out. You are totally disgusted with yourself you aren't enjoying this, this is fucking rape and you don't want it, but you hate your bodies automatic reaction to pleasure, you felt betrayed by your own body. He cuts a little deeper this time in his thigh, the pain sears through your body, bringing a few tears to your eyes. But with more pain, comes more pleasure, and it instantly throbs in your body you moan even louder. Hidan smirks at you and takes his cloak off and takes the rest of his clothes off. You then see his huge member staring straight at your pussy. You look away and blush. You had only ever been with Itachi.

Hidan: Your moaning already, but I bet I can make you orgasm without even touching you. Make sure you're wet before I give you the real pleasure.

He smirked and did a few more cuts bringing you more pain and even more pleasure. Each cut bringing out a moan in you. Then he barely cut his dick, nothing deep, but nonetheless painful. As pain seared across your pussy you screamed in pain. Only to be quickly replaced with a scream of pleasure as the pain had seared, the pleasure pulsed throughout your vagina causing an orgasm. Panting, you look away in embarrassment and horrified with this experience. Hidan smirks even more at you and whispers in your ear.

Hidan: I told you, my bitch, my slutty Amaya. Now for the real pleasure.

Hidan wiped the blood off his dick. Then before you could blink he thrusted his huge cock deep into your pussy. You arched your back in pain (no sex for a few years), he basically repopped your cherry. But again your body gave into waves of pleasure and subsided back onto the bed.

Hidan: MMM god Jashin, your pussy is so fucking tight, mmm haven't had this much pleasure in years. MMM Yes.

Hidan grabbed your wrists and started thrusting himself in out in out in out of you his huge cock had a trickle of your blood on it and you never had a chance to adjust fully so the first five minutes you screamed in pain only to be followed with OH HIDAN MMM OHHH. You felt dirty but at the same time amazing. Without realizing it you forgot about the pain, pleasure overcame it and your body moved with his in rhythm. You heard his moans, he went even faster and harder. The harder he went the more pain and the more pleasure. You got really close to your orgasm, it just sat there and you wanted release so bad.

You: HIDAN MMM PLEASE PLEASE MAKE ME CUM OH GOD YES

Hidan smiled at you then cut you this time across the shoulder a small cut giving you instant release. You screamed his name cumming hard and your pussy throbbed hard on his cock bringing him close to his orgasm. But he fought it. He continued building you then cutting you to release you. After five orgasms you were exhausted.

You: Hidan pl pl please cum, cum I beg you.

You didn't even realize what you were saying, you were on auto-pilot but all your body wanted was his release, cuz when he had his highest moment of pleasure you knew it'd be the ultimate orgasm.

Hidan: Oh do you now? Little bitch Amaya you want me to cum. Fine but lets do this.

He undid your bonds then quickly flipped you to all fours bonding your arms behind your back. He thrusted his dick back into your pussy. He went even faster, even harder, his hands slipped down to your ass, his huge hands fitting your ass perfectly in his palms he pulled your ass hard on his dick. You could feel him building and you came a few times as he got closer.

You: GOD HIDAN PLEASE CUM ALREADY CUMMM

You begged him, you needed it now.

Hidan: You want it that bad bitch, then you shall have it.

Hidan then cut down your back. You screamed louder than you ever had the pain diffused as you orgasmed causing him to orgasm, giving you an even bigger orgasm and you screamed his name. Your orgasm lasted until Hidan licked your wound and closed it. You could feel his seed in you and your cum dripping down your leg. He slowly pulled out. You moaned in protest, causing him to smirk. He then went down and licked your cum off your legs and then flipped you back on the bed.

Hidan: I'm not done with your cunt yet.

He spread your legs open and licked up them until he got to your dripping pussy he then sucked up the juices and begin to lick your clit. His tongue flicked it and sucked a little. The pleasure pulsated through you even more. You lied deep in the bed your eyes closing and rolling to the back of your head. He flicked his tongue faster and harder moving it in different ways. You arched your back and then screamed in ecstasy as you came again your body shuddering. He licked those juices up and smiled up at you. Apparently satisfied he lied next to you. You blushed turned away and covered yourself. You felt like a slut. But it felt so good…but nothing like what Itachi and you had had…..


End file.
